


In Another Universe

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Contemplation, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if The Director channeled his loss of Allison in another way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I thought of while on tumblr. Barely counts as a fic but I think the idea is interesting.

In another universe, maybe instead of looking at his memories of Allison as his _only_ connection to her, The Director would have seen that he had a little piece of Allison still around, still with him.

Maybe he would have placed that feeling of guilt of not protecting Allison into an intense over-protectiveness of Carolina.

Maybe she would have been constantly reminded that she was the daughter of an amazing solider (Lieutenant, Sargent, Captain?) and of an incredibly intelligent man in charge of his own branch of the military.

Maybe she was tired of everyone assuming she got everything handed to her, that her talent wasn't _her_ talent, but genetics and family affiliations. 

Maybe she wouldn't have joined Project Freelancer, or maybe she still would have, sneaking in and hiding amongst the ranks under a new identity.

Maybe this would have channeled itself into a new sort of obsession for her, an obsession to not be seen as her mother's daughter, but instead as Carolina, as a person that was more than just a reminder of what was lost, more than just a memory, _more than a shadow._

Maybe Project Freelancer wouldn't have been focused on AI, maybe it would have. Maybe all the atrocities The Director committed wouldn't have happened, maybe they would have. Maybe Carolina could have been with York, or maybe fate was still cruel. Maybe her friends would still be alive, or maybe war would have taken them anyway. 

In another universe, maybe her mother was still alive.

In another universe, maybe her father loved her.

In another universe, maybe.


End file.
